Descends de ton piédestal!
by Penny-chouette
Summary: Penny quitte Beauxbâton pour terminer ses études en 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle y rencontre les Maraudeurs alias gang des prétentieux, Lily Evans la préfète appliquée, Lucius le vicieux... FIC ABANDONNEE!
1. Le PoudlardExpress

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est de J.K.Rowling si ce n'est le personnage de Penny

Auteur : Mwa, Penny-chouette

Résumé : Penny quitte Beauxbâton pour terminer ses études en 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle y rencontre les Maraudeurs alias gang des prétentieux, Lily Evans la préfète appliquée, Servillius la serpillière crasseuse, Lucius le vicieux, ainsi que toute la panoplie de serdaigles intellos et d'élèves d'autres maisons, mais surtout…

Sirius Black le sublime coureur de jupons, le plus prétentieux des maraudeurs. Ils ne cessent de se défier,…sous les regards complices de leurs amis respectifs….

Et il y a aussi ce chien noir, son ami de Londres, qu'elle reverra à Poudlard...

Bonne lectuuuure !!

CHAPITRE 1 : Le Poudlard-Express :

- Maman, regarde, un chien noir !

- Ne traîne pas, il a peut-être la rage !

- Mais MADAME, j'en ai marre que tu me dictes ma vie !

Voilà comment j'ai rencontré à l'âge de 15 ans mon meilleur ami, un chien noir, grand, doux et affectueux. Je vivais à cette époque chez mon grand oncle, un homme graisseux, moche et irascible. Cette femme que j'appelais Maman était la copine de mon oncle, je la haïssais et elle le savait sans doute, mais mon oncle étant impotent, elle aimait se considérer comme ma mère et m'obligeait à l'appeler par ce mot « Maman » qui n'a aucune signification pour moi vu que je n'en ai pas.

Je m'appelle Penella, j'ai 17 ans et je suis installée sur une banquette du Poudlard express, seule dans mon compartiment, je m'ennuie, mon ami le chien, n'est pas là. Je l'ai rencontré l'été de ma 5ème année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Je ne parle pas de Poudlard mais de Beauxbâton alias B.B, car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître la directrice de l'école française avait insisté pour m'avoir dans son école. Allez savoir pourquoi, moi je n'ai jamais compris son choix et j'ai plusieurs fois eu des petites envie de vengeance à son égard...

Voyez-vous, B.B est principalement une école de filles et ces dernières portent de petits uniformes bleus, brillants, moulants et courts. Exactement le genre d'habits que je hais profondément, enfin j'ai dû m'y habituer, et après si ans, je suis toujours en vie et pas métamorphosée : mes longues robes n'ont pas été remplacées par le top-fashion sorcière, heureusement !

Cette année, la directrice m'a envoyé à Poudlard sans la moindre explication, j'ai d'ailleurs fait un scandale, agacée d'être mise à l'écart, mais en vain, cette vielle peau ne m'a rien appris. Pourquoi ce subit changement d'école ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Poudlard, et me suis toujours demandée pour quelle raison, on m'envoyait jusqu'en France alors que la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde se trouvait si près de chez moi.

- Avance, j'ai envie de me poser.

- Facile à dire, tu me marches sur le pied là.

- Désolé, bon tu entres.

- Attendez, y a quelqu'un

Bon, si j'ai bien compris, une bande d'abrutis cherche un compartiment où s'installer et ils tombent sur le mien, youpi !

- Peter, depuis quand nous les gryffondors les plus populaires de Poudlard avons-nous peur d'entrer dans un compartiment ? Va chercher Remus.

Et prétentieux pardessus le marché ! Je me plonge dans ma lecture, un livre vraiment pas le moins du monde passionnant, intitulé « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Deux mecs s'installent en face de moi sans me demander mon avis, je les ignore. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau laissant apparaître à son embrasure deux élèves sans doute de 7ème années eux aussi. Je m'autorise à les regarder, car l'un d'entre eux me fait un bref salut après avoir saluer ses amis . Il est grand et bien battit, mais il semble une peu maladif. De gros cernes se dessinent sous ses yeux verts. Plutôt mignon, il serait même considéré comme un sex-symbol si on le comparait à la fouine qui est avec lui.

- Tu es nouvelle.

Je lève la tête, étonnée, pour observer mon interlocuteur. C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux buns ébouriffés et aux lunettes de travers, Il me regarde avec un intérêt de macho toujours près à draguer une fille. Pitoyable !

- Ouai, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. T'étais ou avant ?

- Beauxbâton.

Il regarde son ami, assis à ses côtés et lui fait un sourire entendu suivit d'un clin d'œil pervers. L'autre gars est sans aucun doute le plus beau de la bande et sans doute le plus beau de l'école de sorcellerie. Ses cheveux noirs tombent avec grâce et désinvolture sur son visage aux traits parfaits et ses splendides yeux bleu nuit, presque noirs. Sa posture décontractée est beaucoup plus naturelle que celle du lunetteux qui ressemble plutôt à un enfant arrogant. Il me sourit, visiblement ravi que je le remarque et il me dit :

- Je suis Sirius Black, voilà James Potter, dit-il de sa voix basse et mélodieuse. Lui c'est Peter Pettigrow et voilà enfin Remus Lupin.

- Enchantée, Je suis Penella.

Je me replonge dans ma lecture, mais mes pensées sont ailleurs : je m'imagine mes quelques amies, elles reprennent les cours maintenant et sans moi ! Une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleure amie ou de petit copain, je n'ai pas perdu un être cher en quittant Beau-bâton, mais je sens quand même un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais je ne me ferais des amis dans cette nouvelle école, je suis arrivée trop tard ! Je refoule mes larmes, enfin je tente de les refouler, mais trop tard, ça coule.

Non pas maintenant ! Pas devant ces mecs, je suis une fille forte, pas une pleurnicharde. Je me retourne vers Remus, il a remarqué mon trouble, me fait un sourire encourageant, et entre en pleine discussion avec James.

- Hé Penella, ça va ? me questionne Sirius au bout d'un moment.

- Très bien.

- Je pourrais peut-être te consoler, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire de séducteur.

- Je m'en passerai, j'ai déjà un ours en peluche.

Remus sourit, deux petite fossettes apparaissent sur ses joues légèrement creusées, ses yeux sont plissés et rieurs, il est trop mignon et me rappelle Tommy, mon petit frère.

- C'est que tu vas lui donner du fils à retordre cette année, je le sens.

Je regarde Lupin déconcertée, de quoi parle-t-il ?

- Sirius Black est un homme qui aime les filles nous dirons.

- C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elles ne soient pas encore venue le harceler, expliqua craintivement Peter qui parlait pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

- Et comment pourrais-je lui donner du fils à retordre ?

J'adopte un sourire sadique, carnassier même, j'aime avoir l'air cruelle même si je suis une fille plutôt gentille exceptée avec les mecs que je repousse par réflexe. Et dans le cas présent s'en est un. Vais-je faire une entorse à mon mode de vie ? On verra !

- Tu ne peux pas, car je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus séducteur, le…

- Le plus prétentieux, je propose subtilement.

Il écarte quelques mèches de son visage d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête et me fixe dans les yeux.

- Pas vraiment, il n'y a aucune prétention à révéler ce que je suis non ?

Je ris, les autres aussi. Il replonge ses yeux avec intensité dans les miens, je le regarde froidement. Il me rappelle quelqu'un, je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vue ces yeux, ces gros yeux de chien battu. De chien, ça y est, ils ressemblent au chien que j'apprécie qui vit dans mon quartier de maisons à Londres.

- Pattoux, je laisse échapper.

- Quoi, sursaute-il ?

- Si je te le dis tu vas rire.

- Non, moi, jamais.

- Accouche, me lance Potter.

- T'inquiète, je me protège, je suis pas prête à avoir des gosses.

- Très drôle !

- Tu voulais dire quoi ? intervient Remus.

- En fait ton pote me fait penser à un ami, enfin un ami un peu spécial!

- Spécial, murmure Sirius.

- Quoi comme ami?, s'impatiente James.

- Euh…un chien.

Silence. J'ai dit quelque chose de méchant, blessant ou stupide ? Ils se regardent intensément, les yeux en soucoupes, ils paraissent communiquer avec leurs mirettes dans un langage qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre.

- Ben tiens c'est marrant, parce que justement…, commence Peter.

- Tait toi !

- Il a raison, intervient James, notre vie ne concerne personne

Merci bien, je suis personne ! Vexée, je j'implore Sirius de me soutenir, mais lui me fixe étrangement, sur le coup, il me fait presque peur. Peut-être qu'il est un peu autiste sur les bords ou alors qu'il a perdu tant de neurones durant sa dernière cuite qu'il lui faut maintenant un temps de réflexion pour se rendre compte que la personne qu'il observe le fixe droit dans les yeux ?

- Jour nuit, jour, nuit, je rigole en passant ma main devant son visage.

- Einh ?

- Non rien, j'ai une question par rapport à Poudlard.

- Exprime toi, me dit James comme un psy parle à sa patiente.

- Laquelle des quatre maison est-elle la meilleure d'après vous ?

- GRYFFONDOR, hurlent-ils unanimes.

Super, ma tentative de diversion a marché, continuons.

- Ok, je rigole, j'ai surtout peur d'être envoyée à Serpentard.

- Tu ne peux pas y être envoyé…

- Parce que les serpentards sont détestables.

- Et que toi tu es plutôt sympathique…

- Tu viens à Prés-au-lard avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens à Prés-au-lard avec moi, répète Sirius sûr de lui.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est un village de sorciers près de Poudlard, explique Remus, il y a parfois des sorties organisées dont une dans une semaine déjà.

- Ok, et l'on y va avec qui l'on veut ?

- Bien sûr, continu Sirius, et le trois quarts des filles de Poudlard rêvent d'y aller avec le célèbre dieu, astre céleste, Sirius Black.

- Ben moi pas.

Il m'agace avec ses airs arrogants, il a beau être sublime, divin, ce n'est pas une raison ! Il croit peut-être que je vais sauter dans son lit comme une miss en manque de mecs prête à baiser avec n'importe qui pour pouvoir alimenter les ragots de l'école ? Si c'est le cas, il peut se mettre la baguette dans l'œil le coco !

- Sirius !!!!

- James !!!!

Des voix d'hystériques coupent Sirius dans sa tentative de réponse, enfin elles lui sauvent la vie car son air de poisson frit — bouche ouverte et yeux en soucoupes - reprend vite des couleurs.

- Sylvia.

- Non moi c'est Marta !

- Ah ouai.

- Et tu te souviens de moi ? miaule une blonde en minijupe rose bonbon moulée de partout, révélant ses formes généreuses, et au ventre dénudé sur une parcelle de 20 centimètres de hauteur.

- Bien sûr Aurélia

Elle fait une moue de pouffiasse.

- Mmmmh Tania ?

- Non moi c'est Christelle, mais ce n'est pas grave chouchou, rendez-vous dans la salle commune à 8 heures.

- Mouai, ok !

- À plus mon mignon.

Elle dépose un baisé sur sa joue et s'en va en balançant son cul de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche comme un dindon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire : ces filles sont vraiment des cruches, il n'y a pas une once d'amour là-dedans, mais s'en rendent-elle compte ?!

- Sirius, miaule la dénommée Marta en ignorant le rendez-vous du maraudeur, Tu viens avec moi à Prés-au-lard, on pourrait se louer une chambre ?

Et puis quoi encore ! C'est moi qu'il a proposé d'accompagner et non à cette grâce antipathique ! Même si je ne ressens rien pour lui je ne vais pas me le faire piquer comme ça. Je dois m'imposer dès le départ avec ces élèves pour ne pas me faire rouler. Je n'ai pas vraiment accepté, mais bon je comptais le faire….En plus il a l'air vraiment gêné.

- Euhh, Marta !

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Je ne peux pas, j'y vais déjà avec mes amis !

- Je peux venir avec, non ? Depuis quand ma présence gêne-t-elle les Maraudeurs, réplique-t-elle en affichant un sourire de pétasse pour James, Remus et Peter qui rougit.

- Il ne peut pas t'accompagner parce qu'il vient avec moi, de plus je crains fortement que tu loues la chambre pour ses amis aussi.

Elle rougit, sans doute frappé par ma sincérité, tandis que les Maraudeurs rient et me lancent de regards étonnés.

- Et t'es qui toi ?

- Merlin !

- Tu me mens là ?

- Non, tu crois ? Tu veux bien dégager maintenant, je ne tiens pas à salir la banquette de ton joli sang.

Elle blêmit et s'en va sans un mot en tirant avec elle les —je suppose- groupies de James. Quand la porte se referme enfin, Remus me dit :

- Je te félicite sincèrement parce que en général on doit se les coltiner jusqu'à Poudlard.

- Ouai, approuve la fouine.

- Juste une question, qui te dit que je viendrai avec toi à Prés-au-lard ? raille Sirius.

- Rien, je sais simplement que tu ne résistes pas à mon charme.

Ne vous inquiétez, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne me prends nullement pour miss sorcière hebdo et encore moins pour une grande dominatrice dompteuse de mecs machos, mais je m'amuse tant à faire mousser les gens.

- Ton charme ?

- Parfaitement.

Je ne suis pas laide, je n'ai pas les dos bossus ni une énorme pustule sur le nez, de plus je ne bave pas contrairement à mon ex-voisine de dortoir. Mes longs cheveux bruns m'arrivent aux hanches et ma frange touffue me va plutôt bien. Je possède de grands yeux bruns- jugés globuleux par les mauvaises langues- que j'apprécie encore assez. Enfin par rapport à mon physique, euh..un peu trop enveloppé. Légère surcharge pondérale dirait un médecin moldu, mais que je cache facilement sous de longues jupes chez les moldus — qui me traitent ainsi de sorcière- et qui passe plutôt inaperçu sous l'uniforme de Poudlard. À B.B, nous devions toutes êtres minces car nos vêtements étaient cousu pour des filles filiformes, répugnant ! Je m'y étais habituée, mais depuis que j'ai appris mon changement d'école, je me suis ruée à nouveau sur les plaques de chocolat moldus.

- Attention Patmol, on te lance un défi là, rigole James.

- Non ne commencez pas vos paris les mecs, intervint Remus.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ouai, Sirius a le droit de s'amuser.

- De toute façon j'aurai ce que je veux, je ne parie rien, c'est une évidence.

- Je suis là moi, vous discutez de moi comme si j'étais un bout de chiffon ! je clame.

- Désolé, répondit Rémus.

- On n'est pas désolés du tout.

- Sirius, tais toi !

- Hé les mecs, on arrive bientôt à Poudlard.

C'est Peter qui a parlé, c'est fou comme cette fouine est toujours hors sujet. Ses amis ne relèvent pas, ils ont sans doute l'habitude. Finalement Remus se lève et entraîne Peter avec lui hors du compartiment.

- Vous allez où ? questionne Sirius.

- On sort le temps de laisser Penella se changer.

- Pas question qu'elle se change en premier, bon Nella, casse-toi.

- Non, je ne verrais pas pourquoi j'obéirai à tes ordres et ne m'appelle pas Nella !

- Bon je vous laisse régler vos comptes.

- Mais James !

- Je ne tiens pas à me faire violer par une fille en pleine crise hormonale.

- Rêve pas, je ricane.

- Non je cauchemarde.

Et il quitte lui aussi le compartiment. Super, me voilà seule avec Sirius Black qui me fixe amusé et calculateur, j'aime pas ce regard.

- Bon tu te casses Black.

- Non, je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui vas partir.

- On parie ?

- Ouai !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et commence à enlever son pull. Non, il n'oserait pas ?

Si !

- Casse toi Black !!!

- Je te gêne ? T'es folle de moi einh ?

Non mais quel crapaud chevelu ! Bien sûr que je suis folle de son physique, comme toute fille normalement constituée mais il n'est qu'un abruti, je ne céderai pas et ne rougirai pas !

- Pas folle, mais je tiens à te faire remarquer que ton caleçon est imprimé de petites fleurs roses, de quoi alimenter les ragots.

Cassé !

- Si tu savais combien de filles l'ont vu tu ne sortirais pas une imbécillité pareille.

- Je doute que tu mettes ce superbe apparat lors de tes ébats.

Je t'en bouche un coin Black ? Il est à présent torse nu devant moi et enfile avec difficulté sa robe de sorcier. Je vois très bien qu'il bombe son torse sculpté et ses muscles sublimement proportionnés. Oui il est vraiment bien physiquement...Même parfait, mais c'est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse chez un mec ! De toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce sentiment répugnant ni à ce qui peut s'en suivre avec ou sans amour, je suis toujours la douce pucelle d'autrefois. Arf, je devrais me mettre à la poésie moi !

- Bon tu es changé, tu me laisse maintenant ?

- Non, à moi de me rincer l'œil !

- Tu n'as pas rendez-vous ce soir, ça devrait te suffire.

- T'es jalouse ?

- Change de sous vêtement auparavant.

- Très drôle.

- Je sais, moi c'est comme Coluche, j'ai ça dans le sang.

- Comme qui ?

- Personne.

À ces sang-purs — j'en déduis-, tous des incultes !

- Si tu n'oses pas te changer c'est parce que tu es difforme sans doute.

Quel Goujat ! Je ne vais pas tomber dans son piège, il veut me voir en sous-vêtements, et ben, je vais le priver de ce plaisir, même si je perds mon pari ! Donc je perds et en plus je passe pour une perverse - voir une pédophile parce que Sirius se comporte vraiment comme un gamin — pour m'être bien rincé l'oeil. Tant pis, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de strip-tease devant des beaux gars, de plus il est vrai que mon corps n'est pas parfait et je suis bien trop pudique!

- Tcho Black, je vais me changer ailleurs, tu gagnes à ce coup! 1 à zéro, mais je serai vainqueur et tu le sais !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi sans un regard et m'incruste dans un compartiment occupé uniquement de filles, au moins le problème ne se pose pas.


	2. Poudlard

**Bonjour !!**

**Tout d'abord, merci à mes 4 revieweuzes.**

**Dark-Blondinette : Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, je relirais pour l'ortho ce chapitre-ci. Merci**

**Petite lutine : Merciii pour ta review !!**

**PlacIndo : Les neuilles verts…alala…j'ai jamais su de quelle couleur je voyais ses yeux, vert ou ocre, ou dorés teintés de vert…mais pour vous j'ai changé tout ça en ocre. MERCI pour ta review !!**

Mayra5619 : Sur 4 reviewz deux me disent que Mumus a les yeux ocres alors que sur d'autres sites sur un grand nombre de review personne n'a relevé. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, hein ! Chui super contente que ça te plaise, venant de toi c'est une super compliment !

**Bon, Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis positif ou négatif **

CHAPITRE 3 : POUDLARD

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor cette année donc si tu as le moindre problème, fais- moi signe.

C'est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, presque bruns et aux superbes yeux verts qui me parle. À première vue, elle a l'air sympathique, mais une sorte de sévérité indéfinissable émane de son beau visage.

- Moi c'est Penella Turner, mais tu peux m'appeler Penny. Je suis nouvelle.

- Je sais…

- Tu viens d'où ? nous coupe une autre fille.

Elle est petite et trapue abordant de grosses lunettes noires et un cratère en ébullition à la place du visage. Je tente vainement d'entr'apercevoir ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses cheveux bruns, sales qui lui tombent en désordre sur le visage, et ses grosses lunettes embuées. Elle commence à m'interroger sur ma vie hyper passionnante.

Je réponds à ces questions évasivement, mais avec une patience qui ne m'est pas commune : je suis trop gentille, j'en ai marre, elle me pompe. Je hais parler de moi, même si ça peut paraître étrange pour vous lecteurs à qui je me plais à raconter ma vie, c'est la pure et unique vérité. Au moins les Maraudeurs jouaient avec moi, m'envoyant de tant à autre une pics ou deux, là j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être face à un commissaire acharné ou pire, une fan déchaînée, folle de joie de rencontrer enfin son idole. Non, parce qu'en plus d'être exaspérante, elle m'a l'air vraiment influençable et première fan attitrée de ma vie franchement monotone.

Ne pas craquer, pas le premier jour, je dois me faire des amis.

Je serre les poings pour tenter d'évacuer ma détresse : comment vais-je me débarrasser de cette sangsue sans lui administrer un bon coup en pleine poire ?

Le sujet dévie sur ses problèmes, je regarde Lily cherchant de la compassion, j'en trouve : elle me fait une horrible grimace pour me faire comprendre qu'elle a l'habitude de supporter Mamzelle-autiste-en-force.

Oui elle est triste, mais encore ! Elle a passé l'été à pleurer, mais quelle pauvre fifille, je la plains tellement. Pitoyable, elle me déballe une vie digne de celle d'une héroïne d'un bouquin à l'eau de rose qui essaie de mettre fin à ses jours. Je hoche la tête de bas en haut sans écouter la moindre miette de ce qu'elle me raconte, j'en profite aussi pour me changer tranquillement.

- Et les Maraudeurs…

Hein, quoi ?

Punaise, je me suis exprimée à haute voix ! Maintenant Lily et Mary-la-chieuse me regarde avec de gros yeux. Je suis mal barrée.

- Tu les connais ? Tu leur as parlé ?

Cette fille est carrément hystérique, elle saute à moitié sur place. Si elle est ce qu'ils appellent une groupie, je les plains vraiment !

- Mary tais-toi, tu es ridicule, je suis sûre que Penny les trouve antipathiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Oulaaaa, le regard de la rousse, méchant ! Je pense que si je réponds par l'affirmatif, on deviendra peut-être amie, mais je ne suis pas une hypocrite.

- Ils sont surtout gamins, mais marrants.

- Quoi, tu trouves leurs singeries marrantes ?

- Lupin me semble plutôt calme et réservé, pourquoi le mets-tu dans le même lot ?

- Il affirme être un maraudeur, dit Lily avec rancune.

- Ouai, peut-être bien, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de si exceptionnels ces Maraudeurs, si ce n'est que Black est un gros abruti.

- Potter est un……

CRAAAAAAAACH

- On parle de moi ?

- Potter, dégage vite et sans un mot! réplique Lily cinglante.

Sans l'écouter, il s'incruste dans notre sphère privée et vient s'assoire à côté d'une Lily verte de rage. Son fidèle compagnon entre à son tour et me gratifie d'un sourire charmeur tandis que Mary m'enfonce son coude dans le ventre avec force.

- Je t'ai manquée ma belle ? me dit-il.

- Enormément! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Et pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en rêves !

- Pas vraiment !

- Vous vous connaissez ? questionne Lily éberlué tout en repoussant James.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ..…

- Qu'elle était dans notre compartiment, finit Sirius, et qu'elle me trouve parfait, vu qu'elle a vu mon torse, mon corps sublime.

- QUOI ?

Je fais mine de vomir et ignore l'exclamation de Mary qui me fixe, meurtrière. Sirius la regarde avec dédain et détourne rapidement les yeux d'elle avec un air profondément dégoûté, quel manque de tact. Ok je n'ai pas moi aussi été gentille avec cette gamine immature, mais là il l'humilie publiquement.

- Oui j'ai eu droit à une superbe vue sur son caleçon à fleurs, c'est absolument adorable, ma tante en possède des similaires.

Et les rires fusent. Merci, merci, je suis trop drôle.

- Tu faisais moins la maligne quand s'était ton tour, rigole-t-il. Vu que tu es difforme.

Je le fixe sans ciller, les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais cette fois je les retiens fermement et ma peine de transforme en colère. L'enflure ! Il a touché le point sensible, le complexe de ma vie, la seule chose dont je ne peux rire. Ridiculiser les autres et parfois moi-même est une chose que je fais dès que l'occasion s'en présente, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on m'attaque sur mon physique.

Je me lève d'un bond et administre une baffe bien sentie à un Black moqueur. Je quitte le compartiment sans un mot mais entends en sortant James s'exclamer "Lily veux-tu sortir avec moi ?". Pas la peine d'écouter la réponse, je pense la connaître. Je passe la fin du voyage dans le couloir et m'amuse à lancer deux ou trois sorts farfelus aux pots de peintures qui me passent devant en quête de Sirius ou James.

Le train arrive enfin et je me précipite au dehors, trop heureuse de respirer à nouveau l'air frai. C'est pas pour dire, mais c'est quand même dégueulasse de rester une demi journée dans un train avec presque tous les élèves de son école en plein été de canicule. Une odeur de camembert règne un peu partout : tous les sorciers ne connaissent pas le déodorant car les sang-purs renient cette invention moldu, préférant vivre dans une odeur exécrable.

Je suis les premières années, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, parce que là je suis paumée. Un grand homme barbu et jovial vient nous chercher et désigne les calèches du doigt, j'ai compris.

- Vous avez des questions ? dit-il.

Oui, tu m'aides à monter dans la calèche, j'ai peur de me pisser dessus. Non mais ça va pas? On n'est pas de assisté quand même! Je grimpe dans un de ces fiacres bizarroïdes, noir et gros et remarque au passage qu'ils sont tirés par rien. Sans doute des créatures invisibles vivant dans les marais d'Angleterre et se nourrissant de résidus d'estomac du monstre du Loch Ness ou une farce de Dumbledore pour impressionner les premières années.

- Hello, tu es nouvelle?

Un beau mâle me parle, je lui fais un clin d'oeil, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis d'aplomb.

- Ouai, moi c'est Penny Turner, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Amos Diggory, le plus beau mec de Poudlard.

Je fais une moue de pouffiasse et lui répond railleur:

- Que diraient les maraudeurs s'ils t'entendaient?

- Tu les connais déjà, lance-t-il visiblement déçu.

- A mon grand regret!

- Ils sont de vraies têtes à claques prétentieuses, c'est vrai.

Et toi t'es quoi? Un escargot en patins à roulettes?

- Ils sont prétentieux, mais eux au moins ils ont un peu plus de raison que toi de l'être.

J'omets Peter par "eux", mais Sirius, James et Remus sont pas mal, enfin ils ont un certain charme et...

STOP, je raconte quoi là? Je vais bientôt être comme Mary si je continue, ça va pas du tout, je dois avoir de la fièvre. Ce ne sont que des abrutis puérils, comme Diggory. Je les ai d'ailleurs valorisés simplement pour rabaisser ce dernier et j'utiliserai le même procédé en sens inverse avec eux. Machiavélique non?

Je ne dis plus rien durant le reste du trajet et me contente d'observer le paysage plongé dans l'obscurité à travers la vitre sale. Je vois des petites lanternes, le long d'une route menant à l'école. Enfin au gigantesque château qui sert d'école. C'est sublime! Je ne sais comment décrire ce que je distingue, je suis nulle en description, mais sachez simplement que je n'ai jamais vu une aussi grande forteresse juchée sur une colline près d'un lac humide. Et cette forêt! Je sais que je vais me plaire à Poudlard, rien que pour le paysage!

Je me laisse entraîner par la masse d'élèves qui courent vers l'école avec excitation, ils me font rire : comment peut-on aimer à ce point la rentrée scolaire? C'est sans doute pour le repas qu'ils se pressent, enfin j'espère sinon je suis tombée dans une école d'aliénés. Je n'arrive pas observer les alentours, je ne vois que des têtes pleines de cheveux et parfois de pincettes Barbie défiler devant moi. On pénètre dans le château par une grande porte donnant sur une immense cour où se trouvent toutes sortes de végétation, je suis émerveillée. Une vieille femme au visage pincé et fripé, vêtue d'un grand chapeau vert appelle de sa voix sèche les premières années et leur fait signe de la suivre.

À non, je ne tiens pas à être le mouton noir de ce troupeau de jeunes brebis innocentes, je vais déjà me faire assez remarquer en étant nouvelle directement en septième année. Je me fends rapidement au groupe d'anciens élèves surexcités et débouche dans une grande salle, « La Grande Salle » indique les morceaux de marbre gravé sur ses grandes portes de bois massifs et sculpté avec habilité. Ses murs sont couverts de mille étoffes de couleurs représentant les fameuses maisons et délimitant les tables de chacune. Le plafond est indescriptible, inimaginable, fantastique... les mots me manquent. C'est un ciel étoilé, comme celui que j'ai quitté en entrant dans l'école. Non, non, je n'ai pas bu et je n'ai pas mangé de champignons hallucinogènes, je suis tout à fait clean, ce lieu existe.

Lily me fait de grands signes depuis la table des griffondors, je me dirige vers elle plutôt que de rester seule, debout, les bras ballants.

Mer….credi, Sirius se trouve non loin, que faire ? Retourner en arrière ? Non j'aurai l'air quiche et je ne tiens pas à m'humilier devant les Maraudeurs, je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je pousse un gros soupir, le monde est si cruel !

- Viens, t'inquiètes, Mary n'est pas là, elle est à Pouffsouffle.

Arf, si elle savait ! Je ne veux pas voir Sirius, simplement.

- Ouai, ouai j'arrive.

Sirius ne bronche pas à ma vue, il se contente de m'ignorer et je remarque que ma baffe a laissé des dégâts sur sa belle joue et que cette blessure ne le pénalise pas tant que ça, elle attire au contraire de nombreuses filles toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

- Tu veux un petit bisou, il paraît que c'est très efficace contre les bobos.

- Non moi d'abord !

- Il est à moi !

Bref, c'est lamentable car lui ne les repousse pas et affiche un petit sourire satisfait ! Quand je pense que je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ce mec, j'ai la nausée.

- Chers élèves, bonsoir, dit un vieux croûton à longue barbe grise,…

Il parle, nous citant tout le règlement et les recommandations de Rusard le concierge puis il annonce que la cérémonie de la répartition commence.

Les premières années sont appelées les uns après les autres à s'asseoir sur un tabouret sous les yeux de toute la salle pour qu'un chapeau miteux leur dise dans quelle maison aller. Les élèves de la maison dans laquelle l'élève est envoyé applaudissent tandis que celui-ci se dirige vers leur table.

- Penny Turner

Je me lève brusquement et me dirige vers le directeur qui me fait un sourire (encourageant ?) et désigne le tabouret d'un geste de main gracieux. La chaise électrique, ouai, un lieu de torture, je vais devoir faire face à tout Poudlard avec un chapeau ridicule et sans doute infesté de poux sur le crâne !

Je suis assise dans une posture complètement risible car le siège est trop petit et j'ai donc les jambes à moitié pliées, enfin tant pis. Au moins je ne me suis pas étalée et..

"Mhhhhh, difficile à te cerner,…."

Argggg ! Qui me parle ? Je me sens fouillée, des souvenirs anciens me reviennent en mémoire, et surtout ce gros chien noir.

"Oui c'est moi le Choixpeau, je suis face à un dilemme, mmmmmh pas Serdaigle je te sens paresseuse, plutôt fumiste."

Ben merci le chapeau, tu t'es vu ?

"Et la fierté de Serpentard."

- Ah non !

" Je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage et de la camaraderie. "

De la camaraderie, tu m'en diras tant !

" Mais un désir de gagner, de battre, et tu as un lourd passé…

Le choix est dur, mais tu seras… "

-…


	3. Maisons

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

Un grand merci à toutes personnes qui ont reviewé ce dernier chapitre !

**Mayra5619**: Gryffondor, uh, je ne sais pas, on peut toujours être surpris (parfois en mal !), merci pour tes reviewz, contente que tu apprécies !

**PlacIndo **: J'ai essayé de comprendre ton raisonnement de Serpy- Gryfy, j'avoue avoir mis du temps xDD, alooors, en écrivant ce chapitre – il y a bien longtemps- j'hésitais encore, finalement, j'avais trouvé une autre possibilité un peu étrange… ! Merci pour ta review !

**louna13 **: Contente que ça te plaise, j'me dépêche, j'me dépêche ! Thanks for the revieeeeew !

**Famme **: Je poste, je poste ! Merci pour ta review !

**Ptite Lutine **: Merci pour ta review, merci doublement parce que c'est ainsi que j'ai réalisé que je devrais peut-être penser à poster la suite xD.

--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°

Chapitre 3 : MAISONS 

- QUATRE MAISONS!!!

Quoi, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Je cherche de l'aide, implorant le directeur du regard, mais ses yeux écarquillés en soucoupes intergalactiques ne me rassurent pas du tout. Il me fait un signe de la main, je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers la table des professeurs en tremblotant. Le directeur se penche par-dessus la table et me chuchote gentiment à l'oreille : « Suis le professeur McGonagall et n'ai pas peur ».

Je suis la vieille femme commence par scruter mon visage sous toutes les coutures possibles, elle ne m'apprécie pas j'en suis sûre. Les élèves ont commencé à manger après la bénédiction de Dumbledore ! Heureusement, Ils sont ainsi absorbés par la nourriture qui garnit leur table et non par ma petite personne!

Pourquoi « Quatre maisons » ? Je me sens ridicule en ce moment, ne suis-je pas assez bien pour une de ces maisons à part entière ? Je débouche dans une pièce indiqué « Bureau du Professeur McGonagall ». La pièce est méticuleusement rangée, aucun papier d'ordre privé n'envahit le bureau et aucun objet un peu fantastique n'agrémente les étagères austères. Bref l'ameublement semble refléter parfaitement le caractère du professeur.

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Vous êtes un cas tout à fait particulier, miss, vous êtes en quelque sorte l'élue, celle que le chapeau attend depuis si longtemps.

Quoi ?

La professeur marque une pause, je me lance.

- Et en quoi suis-je si exceptionnelle ?

- Vous arrivez en des temps difficiles, miss : les maisons n'ont jamais été aussi rivales entre elles, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïssent, **votre but est de les rapprocher**, vous saisissez ?

My Goshhhhhhhh, je vais devoir jouer la médiatrice tout le long de l'année !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Le Choixpeau a dû vous juger apte à la tâche, vous n'êtes pas une fille à envoyer à Poufsouffle, vous avez d'immenses qualités qui vous rapprochent aussi bien de Gryffondor que de Serpentard

Je mime une moue dégoûtée, la maison des Mangemorts, jamais !

- Et si je refuse ?

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! réplique-t-elle sèchement en me fixant de ses yeux froids. Votre mission est capitale !

Impossible surtout ! Enfin, on ne va pas y passer des heures, j'ai faim moi et je ne tiens pas à passer ma soirée à discuter avec une prof aussi…distante.

- Ouai, ouai, je croasse, bon je peux y aller ?

Elle lance de sa baguette un sortilège informulé qui fait apparaître devant elle des habits plutôt colorés. Une écharpe en grosses mailles passant du rouge au vert par le bleu et le jaune ainsi que des gants assortis et un emblème de maison pour le moins particulier, sans doute à coudre sur les robes de sorciers. Il est séparé en quatre par une sorte de croix noire et dans chacune des quatre cases, on peut voir l'emblème de chaque maison. Le tout est surmonté du logo « four houses ».

- Voilà votre uniforme, je vous laisse regagner la Grande Salle.

Je prends ces habits en affichant un sourire hypocrite suivi d'un bref merci et quitte la pièce. McGonagall me rattrape et m'explique que cette nuit, je dormirai chez les poufsouffles, et cela pour un mois, puis je serais chez les Gryffondor. Elle me fait aussi promettre de ne rien dire aux autres élèves quant à ma « mission ». Je me sens soudain importante, pourrais-je faire pression avec du chantage pour avoir une maison définitive ?

Je ne prends pas la peine d'aller manger, encore écoeurée par le point de la charge qu'on m'inflige. La salle commune des Poufsouffle est jaune, trop jaune, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une cuvée d'urine en fermentation. Ecoeurée, je monte dans ma chambre et m'endors comme un plot.

Pas besoin de vous parler des semaines qui suivent, toutes sont inintéressantes, tristes et monotones. Les poufsouffles ne m'aiment pas parce que je ne suis pas comme eux et sont tellement banals, je m'ennuie. Mary me colle de début de la journée jusqu'à sa fin sous les yeux moqueurs de Black qui s'éclate à m'envoyer des bouts de pain depuis sa table lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Quel imbécile. Je n'ai presque pas parlé à Lily depuis la répartition car nous n'avons pas les mêmes emplois du temps : tous mes cours sont avec des poufsouffles et des serdaigles Ces derniers m'agacent, ils sont bosseurs au plus haut point, ils ne reçoivent que des Optimal et les filles comme les garçons sont des sainte nitouche. Bon, mes notes sont plutôt bonnes pour l'instant, je l'avoue, mais je ne bosse quasi jamais, ou alors je recopie les devoirs de Mary (faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose !).

Ces élèves sont calmes et insouciants (lèches botes aussi, mais est-il important de le préciser ?). Ils me prennent pour une rejetée et n'ont pas peur que je trahisse leur maison, j'en suis profondément étonnée, mais je suis certaine que les choses changeront une fois que je serais chez les serpentards. J'attends avec stoïcisme ce moment fatidique.

Voilà trois semaines que nous avons repris l'école, je mange au côté de Mary — qui s'est essayée au maquillage : je vous laisse imaginer sa tronche- et de deux mecs de septièmes années plutôt pas mal : Amos Diggory et John Wood.

- Tu viens voler avec moi après, dis Amos.

- Ouai pourquoi pas, je réponds en engloutissant une tartine.

- Tu sais bien voler ?

- Je me débrouille à peu près, j'étais poursuiveuse dans l'équipe féminine à B.B

- B.B ?

- Beau-Bâton !

Quel crétin, il me pompe, mais je le laisse continuer sa drague qui n'aboutira à rien pour faire mousser Sirius. Je le vois à la table des Gryffondor, il m'observe et paraît frustré. Jaloux qu'Amos me « plaise » ?

- Dis Amos, on peut y aller maintenant ?

- Bien sûr.

Il me tend le bras pour m'aider à me lever et nous quittons la salle en rigolant. Sortir de table avec un mec (qui a une réputation de grand dragueur) en plein repas, voilà qui ne passe pas inaperçu : parfait. Une fois dans le corridor, je le largue, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose en salle de retenue. Je le quitte après un bisou timide sur sa joue empourprée.

Je déambule dans le château, sans but par simple plaisir de marcher, d'être seule, loin des autres élèves.

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Je me retourne et sens deux bras m'enlacer et me plaquer contre le mur. Je tente de hurler, mais mon agresseur me tiens fermement, trop fermement, je peux à peine respirer.

- Mhhhhh laisse-moi te regarder et cesse de bouger, scande une voix froide que je ne connais que trop.

- Un Malefoy !

- Surprise ?

- Pas du tout, qui à part un serpentard, aurait l'idée d'agresser une fille dans un couloir sombre ?

- Quelqu'un de futé !

- Un lâche, ouai !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, sale…

- Je t'en pris, continue, sale quoi… ?

- Rien, tu n'es pas un sang de bourbe et tu es franchement …attirante,..

Il se rapproche de moi, je sens son corps contre le mien, ferme les yeux, dégoûtée.

- Bon tu voulais me dire quoi, Malefoy ? dis-je d'un ton qui se veut calme mais d'où pointe des pics hystériques.

- Mhhhhhh, qui te dit que je voulais te parler de quelque chose ?

- Tu es un piètre occlumant.

Ah oui, j'ai appris durant mes premières semaines à Poudlard que ma faculté à lire dans les pensée des gens est en fait un science magique appelé legilimancie, très dur à maîtriser mais qui semblait inné chez moi. L'occlumancie c'est en fait le contraire, c'est-à-dire, fermer son esprit à un quelconque fouineur.

Il veut me dire quelque chose en rapport avec moi et…

- Le seigneur des ténèbres, je murmure à voix basse.

- Il espère te compter parmi les siens au plus vite, et…

- JAMAIS !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, ricane-t-il, tu sais ce que tu es, non ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis une jeune fille de sang-mêlé, je ne vois pas en quoi ce Lord machin aimerait avoir affaire à moi !!

Il me fixe franchement étonné, comme si j'étais une débile profonde et desserre un peu son étreinte, grave erreur car j'arrive à attraper ma baguette.

- Dumbledore ne t'a rien dis ? Alors comme ça ce vieux sénile fait des secrets, mais c'est parfait ça !

- Parle Malefoy où ça va mal se passer ! Je grogne en pointant ma baguette en direction de sa tête blonde.

-Ok, Ok, donc le…

- Impédimenta, s'écrie une voix derrière moi tandis que Malefoy est envoyé contre le mur où il semble se fracasser le dos.

Black ! Le crétin ! Malefoy allait m'annoncer quelque chose de capital et….arg, il m'énerve. Je me dirige vers lui et lui envoie une baffe bien sentie, ça lui apprendra à vouloir se mêler de mes affaires.

-Penny ! Tu n'as rien ?

-Black, espèce de larve flétri, tu viens de me donner une bonne raison de te détester vraiment. Et toi, on en reparlera, je dis à un Malefoy qui essaie tant bien que mal d'enlever la poussière qui empeste ses habits.

Je les quitte sans un regard, ils sont trop méprisants et l'un et l'autre. En chemin, je croise Rémus que j'ignore totalement, il est quand même l'ami de l'autre empoté. Je dois parler à Dumbledore…


End file.
